What do you mean, she's not dead?
by MissLozzieB1049
Summary: A rewrite of my story what if? Kelly Gibbs isn't dead. Say what?


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

It was late one sunny July afternoon and Team Gibbs had no case, which was unusual, but a welcome break for them. Director Jenny Shepard was stood on the catwalk looking down at her empire or her employees. She let her forest green eyes roam for a while before settling on team Gibbs. She could see Tony and Ziva emailing each other trying to hide it from the all-knowing eyes of their boss, and Tim doing the same with Abby, their resident Lab Technician. Then she let her eyes rest on agent Gibbs, the man she had loved for almost 6 years, since the day she met him. He was still the same man she fell in love with, she knew it, and she also knew that it was her who had changed beyond the point of recognition. She sighed as her assistant came out of her office to inform her that her next meeting was in five minutes and turned to leave, but not before stealing a final glance at her lost love and walking back into her office to answer the scheduled phone call with her boss.

A girl of 15 or 16 entered the squad room, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, looking around the orange walled room, as if searching for someone. Gibbs was the first member of the Major Case Response Team to notice her. She seemed really familiar to him, but almost unrecognizable, then he realised it,

"Kelly?" he asked, looking intently at the girl, knowing it shouldn't be possible that she was standing before him.

"Dad? Dad!" the girl screamed as a reply to his question.

"How are you here?" Gibbs stuttered at the girl he never thought he'd see again "You were in the crash, you and your mom…" his voice trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence and remind himself of the terrible fate that befell his first wife.

"Mom's dead Dad. There was a guy, an agent from here, who was going everywhere with us because Mom was going to testify in court against a drug dealer and he got shot driving us to my piano lesson. The car crashed, Mom died, I was kidnapped. The guy responsible got away I know he did!" Kelly's speech was rushed as she burst into tears thinking about what had happened almost 10 years ago.

"No, he didn't. I got him, I had to get revenge for you and your mother. How are you here?" Gibbs reassured his daughter taking her into his arms.

"I hid after I finally got free about two weeks ago. They kept chasing me but I kicked and screamed just like you taught me when I was little and you thought I'd get kidnapped at the mall. I didn't know how to find you, whether you'd have moved on and moved house since I disappeared. Then a man called Tobias Fornell found me, he's with the FBI, he looked after me for a couple of days and let me use his computer to track down any family I had."

"I know Tobias. I'll give him a call later." Gibbs looked around at the sea of puzzled faces that was his team. Clearing his throat, he turned to address them, "Guys, you aren't going to believe it but this is Kelly Gibbs, my daughter. Kels, this is Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Tim McGee, my team."

"Hi, it's nice to know my Dad has someone looking out for him." She smiled at her father's co-workers who all smiled back at her as she looked at them.

Gibbs looked at his daughter, "Kelly, I need you to come and see Doctor Mallard. I just want him to check you over. Make sure there's nothing wrong after these past 10 years." This was the longest conversation team Gibbs had heard their boss have in years, and they weren't sure how to react to it.

"Sure, if you trust him I do."

Gibbs grabbed his daughters' hand and hauled her off in the direction of the elevator. Once the doors had closed he hit the emergency stop button.

"Kelly, I'm really sorry, there's no easy way to say this but I'm in love with another woman other than your mother. Her name is Jenny and she's my boss but she doesn't feel the same way." He looked at his daughter with a solemn look on his face.

Kelly burst into hysterics, "Dad. _Please_ I wasn't expecting you to still be mourning Mom. I kinda expected you to be married."

"Tried it. 3 times. Didn't feel right."

"Well talk to this Jenny, or I will!"

Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch back, so that the elevator started to move again. After a minute more the door opened and they were in autopsy.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs called out. "You don't have a body in there do you?"

"Why hello Jethro and no I don't. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he spotted Kelly "Wait a second… Is that who I think it is?"

"Duck it is. Ducky this is Kelly Gibbs, Kelly this is Ducky, my best friend and the Medical Examiner for NCIS."

"Well my dear, it's an honour." He reached out and shook her hand taking a slight note of the fading bruises on her knuckles and ligature marks on her wrists.

"Duck could you check her over for me? She's been on her own for 10 years."

"Of course Jethro. Come back in half an hour and we should be done." He smiled at his friend, "She'll be fine here with me Jethro." He insisted noticing the concern in his old friends face

"Okay. I'll be back soon Kel." The senior special agent informed his daughter as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Dad!" Kelly waited for him to turn around. "Go talk to Jenny!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed at his daughter before nodding and heading back out of autopsy.


End file.
